


District 13

by LiquidVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Eventual Romance, Fiction, Gangs, Gen, Ghouls, London, POV First Person, biographic fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidVoid/pseuds/LiquidVoid
Summary: As a young man suffering from an insatiable hunger, Dane tells his story while dealing with the moral doubts and pain of being a monster and an emerging personality in the underground society of 1950's London.





	District 13

**Author's Note:**

> Any repetition and possible odd phrasing has been chosen for stylistic purposes.

“The year was 1953, old London. The boys and I were walking through the empty streets, and I could feel all eyes on me. All eyes on me. Even my ma’s eyes, and she wasn’t alive anymore, hadn’t been for many decades. Fuck, I didn’t know what to expect but I knew it wouldn’t be easy, or good. But what can I say about being good? Anyways... 

“We walked for about twenty minutes in the dark, the sun wouldn’t be rising for another couple of hours, the rain had stopped. I was sweating cold. We walked for about twenty minutes and then we stopped in front of this small decaying building. My heart raced. 

“We’re here, gingerbread.” The tall skinny man with a scar on his face said to me, then spat on the ground. “You know whatcha have t’do.” 

“He was right, I knew. The boss told me what I had to do. He described it in detail, told me to not be wrong or make any mistakes – or else. Fuck, at this point I was trembling, the task wasn’t even that hard, I was just really fucking nervous, you know? I looked up at the building and took a deep breath. 

“D’ya mind if I light one up before going in?” I asked, in all naivety, I just wanted to delay that moment as much as I could. 

“Do watcha have t’do,” the same skinny man said, “just don’t take long. We need to be back before sunrise, you know the rules.”. 

“I nodded as I took my lighter and a cigarette from inside my jacket and lit it. First drag, and I thought of all that could go wrong, I thought of the possible outcomes if I fucked up. Second, third, fourth drags, I kept thinking, my heart still racing. I looked around, and they were all staring at me and whispering to one another, laughing. I didn’t like that, I didn’t like feeling like a joke. Fifth drag. What if it worked out? It couldn’t be that hard, right? I mean they made it when they joined so why wouldn’t I be able to? Final drag and I threw the rest of that cigarette on the wet concrete ground. “I’m ready. I’m goin’ in.” 

“The skinny man handed me a crowbar, I held on to it firmly and I opened the door. I suddenly had this strange rush of confidence flow through me like I knew what I was doing even though I didn’t, I didn’t understand it, but I was doing it anyways. 

“The building had three floors, three apartments. I silently walked up the stairs. I was ready, I had to be. First floor was behind me, I began to smile, I knew what I had to do. Passed the second floor, my heart was no longer racing. Then before I could form another thought there I was, third floor. I stood in front of the entrance door, the metal number 3 loosely nailed to it. I hid the crowbar behind me and knocked. “Is anyone home?” I asked with the best choir boy voice I could manage to make. No response. I knocked again, harder. This time I could hear some frantic quiet steps being taken, things being moved. 

“You should’ve answered the door when you had the chance.” I said and used the crowbar to burst the door open, and inside there was the small and messy living room and nothing else. I walked around, checked the kitchen and the bedroom, nothing. The bathroom door was locked, I laughed “You really think you can hide in there huh? How about you open the door and I will cause you no harm, you’ll give me what’s mine and I’ll leave you be.”. There wasn’t a response, but I heard heavy breathing. “You have 30 seconds to open this door peacefully. Either you do it or I’ll do it, and I’m not so nice.” I slowly started counting. At around 10 seconds left, I heard the unlocking sound, I held the crowbar on my left hand as I prepared myself. 

“You know... I could delay the moment now and describe it to the littlest details but there’s no point to it, it was just messy. Once he opened the door I was just taken by this emotion, I’m not sure how to describe it but I was just taken by it and I couldn’t think straight, but to be fair I hadn’t been thinking straight ever since we left the office earlier that night. Anyways, after he opened the door it was all a blur, I gave him a second to say something but when he breathed in to speak, I punched him in the gut, then on the face... I broke his nose, it was a bloody mess and it only made me feel more and more of that strange emotion. I gave him an opening to run and he ran to the kitchen but I followed him right after – very calmly, which is odd because calm was the last thing I was feeling. I was euphoric. In fact, my euphoria was so bad that I used the crow bar to trash the apartment, I broke mirrors and vases and even the fucking television, I had no reason to do that, I mean, I didn’t even have to hurt the guy just intimidate him but I couldn’t stop, I just couldn’t. 

“As far as intimidation goes, he was really terrified; his face was bleeding and he was shaking like a fucking madam dog. I followed him into the kitchen, I stared at him and I gave him passage again, and sure as hell he just rushed towards the entrance door and I followed him, kicked him downstairs. Just the thought that the others would see what I was doing to him was enough to put me in an even more maddened mood. While going downstairs I heard a little girl crying behind the first-floor apartment and the locking of the door. I felt sick to my stomach thinking that I was making a child cry and I remembered my childhood, but that quickly changed when I heard the commotion outside; the boys had cornered the man and he was lacking options. While they laughed and played, he started crying. 

“Once I got out the building’s entrance door, everyone went silent, I didn’t know why at first, but fuck, they all looked terrified, and that just fed me even further. “Well, guess your time’s up fucker”, I said, and after saying it everything is a complete blur. I was just bloodthirsty, no, hungry really. I was fucking starving. I could feel my stomach rumbling like I had never eaten before. I felt my body aching and I heard screams really close and some celebration in the distance. I succumbed to my most primal instincts. The taste wasn’t even the best part of it all, but the feeling of it was better than anything I had felt before. 

“A two or three minutes went by in complete darkness, silence, dead silence. I was in pain, and I could glorify it and say that it was good but, fuck no. It was awful. My body burned, it was like I could feel everything around me, everything was an intense and piercing ache. 

“I, looked up but I couldn’t see much, the lights hurt and blinded me, I heard the others’ voices but they were muffled, they were anticipating something, or maybe I was and just projected those feelings, I don’t know, nothing is very clear. I looked down and I could see the concrete beneath me, everything was moving, and I could see blood, red blood, and black blood – my blood, it was boiling and I couldn’t see me I couldn’t see myself, my legs, my hands, I couldn’t see it, it was all black boiling black goo swallowing up everything and the man wasn’t even there anymore, he was just a pool of blood and mush and I passed out. 

“I don’t know how long it had been, but I woke up in the same spot. The sun wasn’t up yet so I was relieved, I still hadn’t failed. I sat up and my head was aching like never before but I could see and hear now, the guys were all sitting down or standing next to me. “Welcome back” a short fella told me with his hand extended giving me a jacket. I was naked, also I felt funny. “What the hell just happened?” I asked. 

“Ya might want to back upstairs and look at yourself” he replied. 

“I used the jacket to cover my parts as I went back upstairs as he suggested. Now that I saw the consequences of my actions all over the floor, I had a bittersweet taste on the back of my throat. I walked into the apartment, I looked for a mirror or any reflective surface and remembered I’d broken everything. The bathroom was still intact though, I went there and checked the mirror and fuck, I was in shock. I couldn’t react to what I saw, those dark green eyes, the messy black greaser hair, the face. I was the man, that prick I just fucked up. Fuck I was so confused at first but then I remembered what I learned from my ma; “Mask when you need to protect yourself, Corey. Never be ashamed. It is a valued skill for us, be proud of it, know when to use it.” she’d say to me, full of sorrow and looking deep into my eyes when I was just a boy. 

“I stood in that tiny bathroom for about fifteen minutes before I came to terms with what had happened. I went over to his room, grabbed some of his clothes – pair of jeans, white tee shirt, pair of shoes. Looked through his stuff, found his name “Dane”, that’d work. Found the money and the documents I was originally charged with retrieving as well as the drugs. Stole a pack of cigarettes “He won’t be needin’ it anymore” I thought, “su casa, mí casa, right?”. Took it all, put it in a bag, put my jacket on, lit a cigarette, and left. 

“The boys all congratulated me. Some admitted they didn’t think I had it in me and that they didn’t expect things to go as they would. I arrived there as a nervous kid and now I was this random person. We got back at the office before sunrise, just like we were told. The boss wasn’t too pleased to see the wanted man at his private rooms, but after the boys vouched for me and I proved to be who I am, he smiled. Do you have any idea how hard was it for him to smile? Specially at new flesh like myself? Hah. “Seems like havin’ a ghoul such as yourself in our circles isn’t so bad at all. You were right lad, ya didn’t disappoint me. Welcome to the family.” he said and my heart filled with joy.” 

The once red-haired boy who now went by the name and looks of another man laughed and walked around the room. 

‘Dane’ finished off his story by covering up the stick and poke tattoo on his right shoulder that said “FLESH / BLOOD” he’d showed me when he started telling me all of that. He sat on his resting chair while smoking a cigar. 

“Are all your tattoos based on stuff like that?” I asked. 

“D’ya really wanna know?” he said, leaning forwards.


End file.
